


The March Of Time

by Kdaq6



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Post-Book Series: The Infernal Devices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdaq6/pseuds/Kdaq6
Summary: Sequel of sorts to my other story The Broken Clock.My AU is based on the premise that Tessa chose Jem over Will completely. Much like Charlotte and Henry's marriage, Will was given an arranged match in Elvira Cartwright. in the first fic, they fall in love (That fic is uncompleted still but is always updated)This story takes place after Chain of Gold. As I have made my Elvira similar to Tessa in ways, I have chosen to say that the events of that book take place in my universe just with Evy instead of Tessa.Enjoy!
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood, Will Herondale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Something wasn’t right. 

Elvira Herondale couldn’t put her finger on it 

But something wasn’t right. 

She watched her eldest child and only son, James , say the vows that would bind him in marriage to Cordelia Carstairs. 

She wanted to be thrilled for her son. But something nagged at her about this match. Standing with her was her husband of over twenty years, Will. Age had not diminished his beauty but had instead added some grey to his temples. It had not lightened the blue of his eyes. He was fit to burst from excitement over the match. He believed it to be a love match as all Herondale marriages are or should be. 

So why wouldn’t Elvira believe it?

She watched her son trying to keep concern out of her grey eyes. She moved them around the room trying to figure out who she could ask about her feelings. 

She looked at her baby, her daughter Lucie. She studied her for a moment. Jamie resembled his father in every way except his amber colored eyes that came from Evy’s demon blood. 

Lucie looked like Evy but taller- all her children exceeded her in height- with hair that was a mix of Wills black and Evy’s blond hair. She had inherited the Herondale blue eyes from her papa. 

She knew Lucie wouldn’t tell her out of solidarity for her best friend Cordelia and her beloved older brother. 

She looked at her nephews Thomas and Christopher Lightwood, two of the four members of the Merry Thieves and her son’s close friends. She knew that while they were fond of their Aunt Evy they would not be willing to tell her what was wrong with this marriage.

Her eyes finally fell to the boy next to her son, his parabatai Matthew Fairchild. She had always secretly been fondest of Matthew which she knew the reasons were beyond him being Jamie’s parabatai. First, in his coloring he resembled Evy more than her own two children did and second, he was the only person outside of her husband who called her Ev. He had always called her Aunt Ev (or lately Mum which she was not sure she should allow) which endeared him to her. The four boys had grown up mostly in the London Institute that her Will ran, Evy at his side. She had always in her heart thought of them all as her boys though she would never say that to their mothers, Sophie, Cecily and Charlotte. She studied Matthew. 

He would probably tell her.

He had always confided in her as she knew he found it difficult to do so with his parents Charlotte, who was the Consul and always busy, and Henry who was a bit on the eccentric side. Matthew also had never gotten along with his elder brother Charles. Not that her Will much cared for Charles either who had become rather bossy despite the elder Herondales knowing him since birth. 

Will rubbed her waist. She could feel the pride flowing in him at having such a talented, loving son. The mother in Evy knew that her boy had been hurt deeply by Grace Blackthorn only a very short time before announcing his engagement to Cordelia. She watched her son closely. Why could they have not stayed children forever? Her two true miracle babies as she had been told by the Clave and Silent Brothers that she would never conceive a child. But she had been given two. They were smart, brave, kind, loyal. She would miss her Jamie with every breath though he would not be far. She watched her Lucie for a moment. She had been more wistful of late which was not like her at all. For a moment, it was as if she did not know her own children. 

As James pressed a chaste kiss to Cordelia’s lips, she smiled and clapped along with her husband. He dropped a kiss on her head loving.   
“Ah, Evy-mine. Our son is married. And to a Carstairs, too! Jem was thrilled. Well. as thrilled as a Silent Brother can be anyway.”   
“Are you more excited that Jamie married or that it is to a member of Jem’s family?”

He smirked “I exert the right not to answer that.”

He pulled her close for a kiss. Lucie chose that moment to join her parents.

“You do realize this isn’t your wedding, right?”

Will smiled loving at his girl “The romance never ends, my sweet”

She hooked her arms with her mother as they walked out of the cathedral. 

“Are you happy, my Lucie?” she asks

She nods after a moment “Daisy is my sister now. How could I not be?”

A very diplomatic answer.

Evy just smiled and wrapped her free arm around her husband’s waist. He rubbed the back of her neck and tugged on a curl that had escaped the confines of her updo. 

  
  


James Herondale usually loved when he caught his mother’s eyes. She usually looked at him with such love and comfort. Even when she was stern, there was adoration.

Today, he wished he had not met her grey eyes with his amber ones.

Today, during his wedding, his mother looked at him with trepidation. With worry.

She knew things were not all as they seemed with this wedding.

How she knew he must chalk up to motherly intuition as he knew his friends and Lucie would not tell. 

James watched his mother laugh with Lucie and their father. Will had his arms completely around his small wife and his face was leaning on her hair. He wished he had a love like theirs. It was all encompassing. They communicated without words. His heart ached as he watched his father press a few kisses to Evy’s hair. She had often bemoaned that neither of her children had inherited her blonde hair. His father had often compared it to spun gold like in Rumpelstiltskin. Age had lightened it a bit but had managed to make it curlier. His mother complained often how the “horrid London humidity” made her hair curl and frizz unmanageably. His father usually smiled and wrapped the curls around his fingers.

James had always thought his mother one of the most beautiful women of his acquaintance. 

His father agreed. 

They were still disgustingly in love. 

His best friend Matthew asked Evy to dance. Will pretended to think about it before relinquishing his wife to the boy. James knew how much Matthew adored his mother. He did not talk to his own very often so he secretly referred to Evy as Mum and was as much a third child to her as any.

James took his new wife onto the dance floor and smiled at her fondly. Lucie danced with their father.

  
  


Elvira smiled up at Matthew “You look very handsome today.”   
“As compared to the other days?”

She rolled her eyes knowing his fondness for good clothing “Yes my Math, you always look stunning.”

Nearly all of her acquaintance knew of Evy’s tendency to refer to those closest to her as “my”

My Will. My Jamie. My Lucie. My Math. Even my Cecily at times.

“Why were you looking around so much during the ceremony, Mum?” he said softly

“Always so observant” she sighed

“Well?” he raised a blonde brow

“If you come for tea tomorrow, I will explain”

“Promise?”

“Of course.” she nodded and smiled fondly at him.

‘You’ll be at the Institute all day?”   
“Yes, Will has declared something of a holiday to recover from today. I anticipate he and Lucie will be sleeping quite late.”

“Not you, Aunt Ev?”

“Ever since I had children, I cannot sleep past eight” she smirked

“James would do that to a person” he nodded seriously.

Will danced over Lucie in his arms. “Switch?”

Matthew spun away with Lucie and Will took his wife into his arms.

He looked down at her loving “You know, Mrs Herondale, I find myself quite in love with my wife on this day.”

“I can see why.” she teased “My dancing has improved vastly since our own wedding day.”

He kissed her forehead “Do you ever wish it had been different? That we had been in love on our wedding day?”

She shook her head “I would never change a single day with you. Well maybe just that one where Magnus Bane entered our room by mistake and saw us in a rather compromising position”

He flushed “Must you always bring that up?”

She smiled at him “Do you think this peace will last?”

He sighed and tugged her even closer. His eyes drifted to Sophie and Gideon Lightwood who must’ve thought the next Shadowhunter wedding would have been for their dearly departed Barbara.

“I’ve learned in life that there are no guarantees of peace… or happiness. But that we must grasp it when it comes. “

“Quite the philosopher, My Will” she hugged him

He tugged a loose curl “Only thing I am sure of is that I love you and you have brought me immeasurable joy. You and our children.”

They watched their children and their friends laugh and dance the night away. She watched her husband say goodnight to Cordelia and James. He pressed a kiss to the top of James’ head and smiled wistfully as they exited. Their Lucie came up beside him and he hugged her tight as if willing her to stay young and his forever. Evy said goodnight to the young people who would probably talk all night and joined her husband and daughter.

“Are you staying up, Luce?” she asked taking Will’s arm.

She nodded “For a little while. I think Christopher, Thomas, Matthew, Eugenia and I are going to play a game. “   
Elvira kissed her Lucie on the cheek”Just be sure to get some rest,  _ cariad _ .”

Will did much the same and left the ballroom.

“Have I ever told you I love when you speak Welsh, Ev?”

“ You may have mentioned it once or twice,  _ bach _ ”

He grinned and looked around before scooping her up in his arms. He carried her the rest of the way to their bedroom. 

  
  


Sometime after one in the afternoon, Evy sat sipping tea with Matthew who had just arrived.

“Everyone still asleep?”   
“Lucie is. Will is just being lazy in our bed. Very annoyed I left too”   
Matthew grimaced at her “Mum”

She laughed softly “Sorry sorry… let’s see… Thomas and Christopher are asleep in the billiard room. Charles, of course, went home. “   
“Well that since he’s no fun”

“And you?”   
“I’m loads of fun.”

“I mean when did you get to sleep?”   
He shrugged and looked at her seriously “Why were you looking around yesterday so much?”   
“Why did James marry Cordelia?” she replied

He stared “What?”   
“Why did he marry her? I am not unwise or unnoticing. I know my boy was in love with that Grace Blackthorn until very recently. I saw that he still wears that bracelet. So why marry Cordelia? She is not pregnant as we made them wait a few months. But she does love him. That I can see.”

Matthew sputtered a little “You are either insanely astute or James is a poor actor”   
“Well it’s both” she smirked “He is my son. I know him. But this...he’s acted unlike himself as of late and it frightens me.”

Matthew looked at her firmly “Fine. you cannot repeat what I am about to say to Will or Lucie or anyone. Especially Jamie.”

She nodded “Agreed”

Matthew sighed “You know what she said. To the Clave. About them...being together”

“I do”

“It wasn’t true”   
“I could’ve told you that”   
“She didn’t want Tatiana Blackthorn to accuse him further. Because she and I had been with him that evening”

Her eyes widened”Skip to the engagement part so I can claim ignorance on the events at Blackthorn Manor.”   
He continued “So James proposed to save her reputation. They are going to give it a year.”   
“She loves him. I think she always has”

“Probably. Most do”

She caught the flash of pain on his face. 

“Thank you, Matthew. For telling me...I wish that infernal bracelet was cast into the Thames”

He blinked at her”Not Grace?”

“I worry that her power over James is some play at Will. her mother hates him so”   
Matthew considered this and leaned back in his chair. 

Elvira came to sit beside him and took his hand “I would worry more if you were not his parabatai. I know how well you look after our Jamie.”

“Probably not well enough”   
“You need to give yourself more credit, my Math. Math...what eats at you so?”

He stiffened “Who says anything does?”

“Matthew Fairchild. You have been in my home more often than not for years. I was there when you were born. You are just as much my son in my heart as James is. You know I could not love you more if you had been my flesh and blood. I know you”   
He looked at her “Sometimes… I wish…”   
“What has weighed you down so much, my boy?”

He shook his head fiercely, “I could not bear it if you hated me.”

“Math, I could not if I tried!”   
He stood “No, Aunt Ev. not today”

She nodded and watched him rush out. She sighed and went back into her bedroom where her husband was sitting up, reading. 

“Well there you are!’ he smiled “Come. We can read together.”   
She climbed on the bed beside him and rested in his arm. 

Her mind was reeling with what she had just learned. 

Will kissed her hair “How scandalous. Your hair is down”   
“Whatever will you do?”

He set the book on the bedside table and proceeded to thoroughly kiss his wife. 

“My Ev. So beautiful”

She grinned and kissed him again “stop talking”


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  


Elvira and Will greeted their son and brand new daughter when they returned home from their honeymoon. She attempted to see if there was any emotion or look on her James’ face that would betray his feelings to her. She was unsuccessful in her efforts. Lucie ran out to greet them and Matthew leaned on the doorframe. During the few days that James had been with Cordelia, Matthew had been with the Herondales almost constantly. Her eyes drifted to the bracelet around James’ wrist and silently twisted her wedding ring. The parents were excited to be sure but both had looks of nervous apprehension that James noticed immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

Will sighed a bit “I do not wish to spoil your homecoming”

“Come on Father. Out with it”

Will glanced at his wife who nodded once “We shall have to tell him eventually”

“The Clave has decided to put the Institutes on quarantine again.”

“Is the illness spreading?” Cordelia asked alarmed

The parents exchanged a look.

“Magnus Bane believes that the cause of the illnesses has not yet been determined even with the death of the manticore” Elvira admitted “and he has no reason to lie”

James groaned and rubbed his face as they all walked in.

He embraced Matthew for a long moment. Elvira could see the relief on the blonde’s face as he was able to see and speak to his parabatai once again. 

James looked at his parents “You both look terrible.”

Will looked exhausted with dark circles under his blue eyes. His shirt was disheveled with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Evy’s usually neatly pulled up hair was instead loose, only held back with a kerchief on the top. She too, looked tired and James knew that if Will was having sleepless nights, his mother probably was as well. 

They all went into the family parlor, Matthew included to talk. 

“The Lightwoods are coming soon” Will added

“Which ones?”

“All except Eugenia. She has returned to Idris” Evy put in

James perked up at the thought of seeing Thomas and Christopher again. 

Will sat on the couch and tugged Evy to his lap. James watched his father simply put his arms around Evy and rest his head on her shoulder wearily. She ran a hand in his hair. 

“My Will” she whispered “Tonight we must rest. I won’t let you run yourself into the ground”   
“But...answers…”

“Will be found after sleep. But not if you kill yourself with lack of sleep.”

He sighed a bit growing more tired at her hand carding through his thick hair.   
“If you persist in petting me, I will fall asleep now and how rude would that be to the Lightwoods.”

“Oh , I don’t know. I think Gabriel and Gideon would get a word in edgewise if that were the case and they’d enjoy that.”   
Will laughed softly “Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

She kissed him ‘Always”

The younger people let Evy and Will whisper to each other. They knew they were burdened heavily with the events in London and the surrounding areas. 

“I need to find answers, my love” Will said sadly “How can I look at Sophie and Gideon without them?”

Evy blinked “What happened to Barbara is not your fault, my dearest”

He nodded “I know. I just feel I could have done more.”   
“You always do” Evy said softly thinking of Jem and his parents who had passed away nearly five years prior.

“Your ability to always see the best in me warms my heart, Evy-mine”

“Your inability to think you do a wonderful job running the Institute hurts mine”

He went to answer just as Thomas and Christopher dashed in and over to James nearly spinning the boy in their excitement. Thomas towered over Elvira by over a foot now. Sweet Christopher had his goggles on the top of his head and his glasses on his face. Christopher remembered manners and crossed to Evy to drop a kiss on her cheek

“Hi Aunt Evy. Uncle Will’

Elvira smiled “Hello, my Kit. “

Thomas followed and bent down to kiss the same cheek. Matthew laughed at how much he had to bend to reach Evy. Elvira patted his cheek with a fond smile as the boys took their own seats. Cecily, Gabriel and Anna came in, followed closely by Sophie and Gideon. Little Alexander ran to Evy arms open wide

“Auntie Evy!” 

She scooped him onto her lap and covered him in kisses “Hello, my angel!” 

She held the boy close on her lap as she remained seated on Wills.

Everyone took their seats. The excited chatter died down and the mood shifted considerably. Will did not lessen his hold on his wife, rather, she thought she felt him tighten his grip on her waist.

“You all know what Magnus has told us” Will started

Gabriel nodded fast “it is sorry news, Will”

Thomas studied the adults “What do we do?”   
“We believe it was good thinking with the Pykis boxes” Evy added in

Will nodded “but they need to be stronger. “

“Henry cannot return from Idris. He remains with Charlotte” 

It seemed as though Evy and Will were speaking as one. But they did that often.

“Which means that we need Christopher here to do some more research for us.   
The boy perked up and nodded fast

“For now, we would like everyone to stick as close as possible.” Evy exchanged a look with Will”If necessary to stay here with us. We have so much room as the only ones taken are for us, Lucie, James and Daisy and Matthew.”

Cecily’s eyes widened “You think that wise? To have us all here?’

“The Sanctuary is here” Will pointed out

“The Weapons Room is here” James added

“There is strength in numbers” Matthew said

Evy sent him a smile “Exactly, Math. We want everyone to stick closely so we can monitor for any illness and have us all at the ready in case of attacks.”   
“Attack!” Alexander piped up

Evy hugged the boy “Maybe not you , Poppet”

Will glanced at his wife again who nodded   
“We have decided to allow all who are here to be a part of the meetings of the Clave until the threat is extinguished.”

The younger boys stared shocked

“If you are old enough to die for the Enclave, you are old enough to hear the discussions” Evy nodded

“But Lucie, Daisy don’t get used to this after the time is over” Will pointed at his daughter

“Our last thing” Evy started “this does not leave this room or present company”

“I did wonder why Charles was not here” Matthew smirked “But then I realized I didn’t care”   
“We only brought in who we truly trust. It was Ev’s idea to meet in the family room so that if anyone else popped by, we’d be able to say that we are just spending some time together as a family.”

“And you don’t trust Charles?” Gideon clarified

The Herondales exchanged a look “We don’t trust the Blackthorns.” Evy finally said.

She saw her son stiffen a bit. It was impercitable to all except herself and Matthew. 

“So. Thoughts?” Will asked

Thomas and Christopher exchanged a look “We’ll stay here.”   
“As long as I can use Henry’s laboratory?” Christopher added

Elvira nodded “Of course.”

The elder Lightwoods all looked at their respective spouses.

Anna Lightwood shook her head “I am of more use at my flat. You know that Aunt Evy”

She nodded “I do not doubt it.”

Cecily spoke up “For now…. Gabriel and I will remain in our homes so as to not cause a ruckus or raise questions. Part of me wants Alex to remain here but…”

Her sister-in-law smiled a bit “I get it”   
The agreement was made.

All the young people save Anna would stay at the Institute. The Merry Thieves were excitedly talking about that. The adults would return to the homes so that the Clave would not find any reason to arouse suspicion. But they also agreed that Will, Gideon and Gabriel would host extra training for them. 

James took his mother aside “Why do you not trust the Blackthorns?” he said in a low voice

Evy looked at her son incredulous”Jamie, Tatiana has wanted your father dead for years. And your uncles.”

“I meant Grace”

“I do not want to distrust her. She is young. But that means she is susceptible to influence. “   
“You believe she would do something against us?” He said angry

“My darling.” she said soothingly “I believe that most children are loyal to their parents. Especially considering what happened to Jesse.”

Her son tightened his jaw and looked at her blankly “I never knew you to be judgmental, Mother” 

He stalked off to join his friends.

She stood there stunned for a moment until Matthew joined her.

“That damn bracelet. That damn girl” he said low

“Math.. I…”

“You don’t deserve that, Mum. “ he looked at her “ I think you’re right not to trust Grace or Tatiana”

“I hope I’m wrong. But I rarely am” she sighed 

“Must be a heavy burden to bear” he hugged her to his side

“Uneasy is the head that wears a crown” she quoted

He smirked and kissed her hair before going back to join James. She watched Matthew whisper something fiercely to James who frowned and glanced back at her before turning to the girls and Lightwoods.

Will filled the space that Matthew had vacated.

“I hope we are correct, Evy-mine, in having all our nephews to stay.”   
“If anything, it will be like old times when they were all small. And nice.”

“They’re all still nice.” he smiled

“Most of the time” she nodded    
“Did something happen?” he looked at her worriedly

She sighed softly, “I hope not.”

“You are worried about more than just this mysterious illness”

“I am concerned about the rather sudden reversal of Tatiana’s attitude. “

Will looked at her “Me too” he admitted

She wrapped her arms around his waist “I don’t trust anyone who has been rather vocal about wanting you dead. Or hurt.” 

He responded by wrapping his own arms around her”Oh my Ev. My Ev. Don’t we deserve happiness?”

She smiled just a bit “Yes. You especially.”

They fell into silence just holding each other against what they hoped was not the end of their world.


	3. Chapter 3

The Institute was a flurry of activity over the next few days as the boys moved their belongings in. they had chosen to share a bedroom that was across the hall from Matthew’s.   
Elvira scoured books with her husband willing an answer to be found.   
About a week after their new residents came, Will was reluctantly sliding his coat on to go to his sisters’ home.   
“ I am loathe to leave you, Evy-mine, even if only for an hour.”  
She waved her hand dismissively “I will be fine. All four boys are here plus Lucie and Cordelia. “  
He cupped her face in his hands, running his thumbs over her freckles “I love you so much.”  
She smiled and nodded “I love you so much”  
He kissed her adoringly and she thought once again how lucky she was to have this man as her husband. She must have thought that once a day since their marriage.  
She watched him get into the carriage and closed the door behind her.   
It felt like hours went by as she continued to do research. Her son popped his head in  
“Mother?”  
She looked over and smiled “You are a sight for sore eyes, my Jamie”  
He came over “There is someone here to see you.” he said looking worried.  
She followed her son into the parlor and froze at the sight of Tessa Grey.   
Tessa Grey had not visited them in some time, preferring to stay in the Silent City or Idris. She had been the first love of Will Herondale’s life before she left to join Jem- Brother Zachariah- until his healing was complete   
Elvira put a hand to her messy hair. She had always felt small next to Tessa and not just in stature as the woman had a good seven inches on her. Tessa was willowy and beautiful. Elvira was slim but had not lost some of the curves that came with having two children. Will said he liked them. Elvira now noticed that Tessa had not aged since the first day they had met.  
“Tessa.” she started “What a pleasant surprise.”  
“Elvira. I do wish this was under better circumstances” she rose and took her hands.  
Evy nodded “ as do I”  
“ This must be your son” she gestured to James  
“Yes this is James. He's my eldest. I’m not sure where Lucie is”   
“He looks like Will spit him out.” Tessa commented  
At her son’s snort, Elvira smirked “He gets that a lot”  
“How is Will?”  
“Will? He’s wonderful, as always.”  
As if on que, Will strode inside the room “If someone is wonderful you must be discussing me.”  
He walked over to his wife and kissed her, apparently not seeing Tessa.”Hello Ev. Missed you”  
Elvira relaxed for the first time since she saw Tessa  
“Will, we have a guest.”  
He turned and blinked “Tess”  
She smiled soft “Hello Will. Come”  
Will sat down beside his wife and tucked her into his side protectively  
Tessa sat down as well and glanced at James again  
“Whatever you have to say, James can hear.”   
“I have news. Jem can’t bring it himself or he would have. It would rouse too much notice if a Silent Brother came for no reason , especially now, especially him.”  
“Do tell”   
“There is rumor of an impending attack on the London Institute. “  
Elvira and Will stiffened just as James leaned forward.  
“Piers died” Tessa added “and before he did, in a crazed state, he yelled how reckoning was coming for London and a half dozen Shadowhunters would be dead before it is over.”  
“Why was I not informed of this??” Will demanded  
“The Enclave ordered it to remain secret “  
“And Jem heard it because he was there when Piers died” Evy supplied   
Tessa nodded“precisely”  
The couple exchanged a worried look. 

James could tell his parents could not wait to discuss this alone in their fast, hushed tones.   
He looked at his mother. He had only seen her uncomfortable a few times in his life.   
Once had been after his father took over the Institute and she had her first function as co- head.   
Once had been at his wedding.   
And now , his normally calm, poised mother looked frazzled. She had looked it ever since she laid eyes on Tessa Grey. He knew his father had once loved Miss Grey. He supposed she did not realize the woman had stopped aging. Elvira kept smoothing her unkempt hair and straightening her dress. James thought neither mattered as his father sent his wife besotted looks anyway.   
He watched his mother reach for Will’s in an almost possessive way. In that moment, James realized his sweet mother was jealous of Tessa Grey.   
Miss Grey stood “I must get back before I am missed too much. I hope this helps.”  
Will stands “It does. Truly.”  
She smiled at him”I’m quite proud to see what you’ve become, Will.”  
He flushed and tugged Evy close “It’s mostly thanks to her.”  
Elvira turned pink “Oh stop.”   
Tessa laughed and turned to go. “Goodbye, Will. Elvira. James”   
Will followed to show Tessa out.   
James turned to his mother “You’re jealous of her.”  
Elvira frowned at him”Stop it Jamie”  
“But why? Father adores you.”   
“It is a very long story. “ She sighed   
He crossed his arms “You’d tell Matthew” he snapped  
Elvira’s eyes widened “What??”  
He waved his hand at her and left the room.

Elvira watched her son go shocked by what he had said.   
Will came back to her and rested his hands on her waist”My Ev.”  
“Oh Will. I’m sorry. She makes me feel like an insecure teenager.”  
Will pressed kisses to her freckled cheeks ‘Don’t you know? Don’t you know how my heart belongs utterly to you?”  
“I do. “ She nodded  
He tugged her even closer walking her back until she hit the desk behind her. He popped her on top and proceeded to give her a knee melting kiss that made her glad to be seated. His hand slid up her back and to the bun messily pinned to the back of her head. He unclasped the pin and ran the hand through her thick locks. Her arm went around his neck and the other gripped his arm that was resting behind her on the desk. Will kissed her as if it was the first time and the last time. His mouth drifted to her neck and he kissed and nibbled all over it. She breathed hard.  
“You do realize we are in the parlor.”  
He grinned on her skin “I put a ward on the room.”  
“So a demon does not interrupt?”  
“A demon in the form of our children”  
She laughed “We aren’t 19 anymore”  
He nodded “No we know what we are doing now”   
She gave a delighted giggle at her husband yanking her close again and kissing away all her worries.

It was hours before they reappeared again in the family sitting room.  
“There you both are!” Lucie said looking up from her notebook.  
Will and Evy were walking arms wrapped around each other. Evy’s hair was decidedly messier than it had been even though she had attempted to put it back into a bun. They were both flushed and giving each other secret smiles.  
“Why did Miss Grey stop by, Aunt Ev?” Matthew asked “James won’t tell”  
He shrugged “Figured it could wait for my parents”  
Will quickly relayed what they had learned to the six youth listening intently.   
Thomas frowned deeply, “six killed?”  
“If we do not stop it” Evy added, not liking to think of what such a number would mean.   
Christopher looked lost in thought.  
James played with his bracelet, Cordelia seated beside him.   
“We need to all be on high alert” Will said “No leaving save for emergencies. “  
Matthew sat up a bit at that “At all?”  
Evy nodded “At all, my Math”  
The youth all talked amongst themselves and Elvira accompanied her husband to put some more wards up. Though they had just been laughing and enjoying each other, he already looked concerned.  
She hugged him from behind “My Will. Don’t let this steal your joy.”  
He leaned into her”If six died, there would be two left in this home right now.”  
She shuddered and gripped him tighter “I don’t even want to think about that.”  
“Why us? Why now?”  
He sounded like a little boy.  
“I don’t know , My Will. But we must protect what we have fought to gain. Us. Our home. Our family.”  
He nodded and turned to kiss her forehead as they walked back inside.  
It was eerily quiet inside.   
He frowned “Lucie? Jamie?”  
Nothing.  
“Math? Thomas? Kit?” Evy called  
They looked around.  
All six young people were gone.  
Will scowled “They couldn’t obey me for just five minutes?”

**Author's Note:**

> I value feedback!!  
> Or discussion on this book!


End file.
